Total Eclipse
by Silver Elfkin
Summary: Serena gets kidnapped, the scouts die, based off of the last episode of the first season.


  
  
-Total Eclipse-  
  
As Serena turned her sapphire blue eyes dreamily out of her window and gazed at the diamond and black velvet sky, she thought she saw something rustle in the hunter green bushes below. She thought nothing of it and returned her dazzling eyes back to the sky. Before she could even scream, she vanished. Not knowing where she was going, but she had a feeling, that gut wrenching feeling, that Queen Beryl had something to do with it.   
  
The next day  
  
"Serena! Time to get up dear, Serena...No!" Jen Tsukino cried in horror. "Jen, What? What is it?" Said her husband, Ken Tsukino, running towards his wife who was in the doorway of their daughters' room. "It's Serena, she's been taken! My daughter! Where can she be?" Jen said, her worry written on her face. "I'm sure maybe she's already left for school, and forgot to tell us, don't worry so! If she's not home by this afternoon, then we'll worry."  
  
Ken said to his worried wife, to calm her down. "Ken! If you think I'm going to sit idly by and worry about my, our, daughter until this afternoon, then you're the one going nuts, not me. I'm going out to look for her; you call the school, and if she's not there, call the police! I want our daughter found!" She said huffing out of the front door.  
  
The negaverse dimension  
  
As Serena slowly awakened from her sedative she felt an evil energy hovering over her. She was in a cave like place that was a deep purple. She felt chains around her ankles and wrists. When she woke, she saw one of Queen Beryl's generals hovering over her. "Malachite, I knew you and Queen Beryl had something to do with this!" Serena said angrily glaring at the general as if he were a cockroach.  
  
Malachite laughed and said, "You're smarter than you look Princess; unfortunately, no one can rescue you this time, not even your pitiful Tuxedo Mask or those stupid Sailor Soldiers. You're helpless, not even your screams can be heard." "How dare you take me away from my family, my friends, from Darien! How dare you! You'll be Sorry Malachite!" Serena yelled, fighting back her tears. "Not as sorry as you're going to be when Queen Beryl gets done with you!" Malachite sneered in her face, causing her to wail in anguish at what he had said.  
  
At Rei's temple, later that day  
  
"Oh! Where's that Serena? She's always late, but what's worse is that the rest of them are late! That's not normal, something's going on here, I can sense something, something evil." Rei said, pacing back and forth in front of the sacred fire of her grandfathers' temple. Her usually thoughtful violet eyes speckled with worry.  
"You're right Rei." Ami said, now entering the temple. Her blue hair gleaming in the sunlight of late afternoon. Her icy blue eyes telling the story of a person who meant business. "Ami! You startled me!" Rei jumped "Sorry," Ami said trying to sound apologetic, "I just got a call from the police, they were asking if I had seen Serena.  
  
She's been missing since early this morning, Mina and Lita too. The negaverse has something to do with this, I know it." Ami said, agreeing with Rei. "But why haven't we been taken yet?" Rei asked her dark eyes flashing. "I don't know why, but I feel it will just be a matter of time before we are." Ami said. Suddenly the bushes rustled and before the girls could turn to see what it was, they vanished like they had never been there in the first place.  
  
Serena's house, two days after the kidnapping  
  
"Ken, it's been two days since Serena's been gone, and they haven't found anything but a weird mark on the wall, they don't even know what it means. What are we going to do?" Jen said, exasperated because of the situation she and her husband faced. "I don't know," Her husband said, sliding an arm around his wives trembling shoulders, "I really don't know."  
  
The negaverse dimension  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rei and Ami, the last two Sailor Scouts." Malachite said smugly. Ami and Rei had just waken up from the sedative they were given when they were taken, and the first thing they saw was Queen Beryl's main general Malachite hovering over them. "Oh! You creep! Let us go! We don't have anything for you!" Rei said, her temper flaring. "Yes you do, but you just don't know it yet." Malachite told her, his own temper growing. "We've told you once, if we've told you a million times, we don't have the Silver Imperium Crystal! We don't even know what that is!" Rei said trying but not succeeding to convince him that they had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"So, how's our little Princess doing Malachite?" Queen Beryl said as she circled her hands around her staff "As ignorant as ever my Queen." Malachite said, trying to hide his fear. "Well, we'll soon break her of that. Does she know the other Scouts are here?" Beryl asked suspiciously "Not as far as I know. But I'm sure that stupid cat of hers has realized where she is and will come after her," Malachite said, "We'll be ready when she does, Don't worry, we'll be ready."  
  
Serena's house, later that day  
  
"Ok, thank you Officer. Good Bye." Ken said and returned the phone to its cradle. "Who was that dear?" Jen asked. "That was Officer Franklin. He says nothing else was found, but if we find anything to call him immediately." Ken said, masking the worry in his voice. "I wish we could find her, I'm really starting to worry." Jen said, beginning to cry again "I know where Serena is Mrs. Tsukino." Luna, Serena's cat said.  
"I'm so depressed I thought I just heard Luna talk." Jen said, dazed. "I did talk Mrs. Tsukino." Luna said, as if she were arguing with Jen "Ken, that cat's talking!" Jen said, jumping on to the couch as if she had suddenly seen a mouse. "Calm down Jen, you're just hearing things." Said Ken, who was starting to think his wife was going nuts. "No she's not, I have something to tell you but you're not going to like it."  
  
Luna said matter-of-factly. "Luna, you said you know where Serena is, do you really?" Jen said, climbing off of the couch. "Yes I do Mrs. Tsukino, she's some where called the negaverse, and she's not safe." Said Luna, with an added worry. "The negaverse? What's that?" Ken said, puzzled. "Well Mr. Tsukino, it's a long story, but if you're willing to listen, I'll tell it to you." Luna said. "Of course we're willing to listen!" Ken and Jen said in unison.  
  
"Ok, but I must warn you, this will change the way you look at your daughter." Luna said, for fear that they would take it the wrong way. "I don't care, just tell us!" Shouted Jen, anxious to find out where her little girl had been taken. "A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, that was ruled by a woman called Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl, and the negaverse." Luna said, pausing, to see if it was ok to continue.  
  
There was a battle with the negaverse that not only destroyed the moon kingdom from so long ago, but it also destroyed the lives of those who lived there and the peace of the kingdom. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the Crescent Moon Wand, and the Silver Imperium Crystal, which Serena has now. Frozen in Moon Beam crystals, Serenity sent the Princess, her daughter, who is your daughter reincarnated, and the Children of the Moon, Serena's' five friends Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina, to the future on Earth. Where they lost all of their memories of the happiness that they shared on the moon." Luna said, finishing her story.  
  
"So our daughter is...a Moon Princess?" Jen said, in a voice full of awe. "Yes she is, and it's her duty to fight evil and keep peace on Earth." Luna said. "Does she know all this?" Jen questioned. "Yes she does. She has to fight the biggest evil she has ever fought, and she's got to be ready for it!" Luna said, worriedly.  
  
Serena's house, late that night  
  
"Luna, what can we do to help Serena?" Ken said, trying to convince Luna to let them help in anyway that they could. "Nothing really, it's just a matter of finding out how we can get her out of the negaverse dimension." Luna said. "So we can't help?" Jen said, let down. "No, Mrs. Tsukino, I'm sorry, but the best thing you can do is stay where you are. It's to Dangerous for you to even try to help. Queen Beryl doesn't care who you are, or what you are, but if you say or do the wrong thing, it could mean your death, as well as the others around you, so it really is best you stay here." Luna said, walking out of the front door to the Crown Game Center to await instructions with Mina's cat white Artemis for their trip to the negaverse.  
  
Crown Game Center  
  
"Listen Luna, we've got to go and get the scouts now, we can't wait for Central Control!" Artemis said impatiently. "Artemis! Look!" Luna said urgently. As they looked at the screen, a set of instructions appeared. "Welcome Luna and Artemis," A mechanical voice said, "Here are your instructions. You are to find a warp hole out side of the Cherry Hill Temple. You have thirty minutes until you are to leave. Once inside the Negaverse, you are to follow this map and once you reach Serena and the others, you are to brief her on the situation, tell her what to do, and get her to transform."  
  
"Once she's transformed, you are to do the same for the others and get out of there as soon as possible. If you run into trouble be ready to fight, because chances are, you will. Do you understand your instructions?" The voice finished. "Yes, we understand." The two cats said in unison. "You know what to do." The voice said and faded away. "Right!" And with that, the two cats were off into the moonlight, hoping to come back unharmed, but doubting they would.  
  
Negaverse dimension  
  
Serena let out an exasperated sigh, and rolled over. She had tried and tried, but sleep wasn't coming. "It's no use, I'll never get to sleep, not with what's going on. Oh Darien, if you can hear me, please help me!" And with her final plea, she drifted off, dreaming dreams of happy times, and being free again. In another part of the negaverse, two very tired cats were taking a well-needed rest. "Well, so far so good. Luna, you still got that map?" Artemis said tiredly. "Yes, right here Artemis. It says to go down for 50 feet and turn right." Luna instructed. "Let's go!" Artemis said. And with those two final words, they were off again, hoping that they wouldn't run into to much trouble, because that was the last thing they needed.  
  
An apartment complex somewhere outside of Tokyo  
  
Darien sat up in his bed, a cold sweat running over his body. His nightmare replaying in his mind. "Serena, I'm coming for you, just hold on, hold on." He whispered into the darkness of his room. And with those words, Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and bounded out of his open window and started running for the Cherry Hill Temple, he had to make it there before the warp hole closed, then he would be trapped here, unable to free his love, his Serena.  
  
The negaverse dimension  
  
As soon as he entered the warp hole, a strange feeling rushed over him, he knew what it was. It was his senses telling him where to go how to find Serena. "Tuxedo Mask! What are you doing here?" Luna said not at all surprised to see him. "LUNA! Is that you? Tuxedo Mask said very surprised to see Luna.  
  
"MALACHITE! Get in here!" Queen Beryl screamed from her throne room. "Yes My Queen, what is it?" Malachite said, with an impatient manner. "Our forces have Detected three intruders, one human, and two cats, that little Moon Brat got through some how, and her Tuxedo Mask and her two cats have come to rescue her. Block all entry ways, man all stations, and keep them from getting here!" She said, enraged that this could happen. "Yes, My Queen." Malachite said obediently, bowed and turned to go out his orders. "That Moon Brat's getting on my nerves! She'll never live this down!" Queen Beryl ranted.  
  
  
"Darien, we can't make it, You go on ahead, we'll catch up, here, take the map, go! Find her, tell her what's going on, and get her to transform! And tell her to make it snappy! We don't have all day!" Luna ordered, collapsing against a wall. "Right!" And with that, Darien was off into the darkness, running for dear life to get to his love. "Oh No! They've got everything blocked off! I'll take this short cut here, and get past all the guards find Serena, and tell her to transform." Tuxedo Mask said, and after a brief rest, he continued on his quest.  
  
After about what seemed like an eternity, He finally reached her chamber. "Serena!" He said breathlessly, taking in the sight that beheld him. He saw her strapped down to a bed that was deep purple with chains at her ankles and wrists. "You've got to transform, and fast! Once you have, we have to find the others and get out of here as fast as we can!" He said, taking out the gag that they had placed in her mouth, and undoing her chains. "OK! Moon Prism Power!" Taking her jeweled broach in her hand and holding it up in to air, pink shards of light exploded from it and enveloped Serena changing her from a normal school girl from Tokyo Japan to the fighter for love and justice, Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, this could be the worst fight ever, please, be alert, and stand ready. We have to get through this alive, or everyone on earth is doomed by the power Of the Negaverse!" Tuxedo Mask said under his breath, taking Sailor Moon and running away from the chamber.  
  
Outside the Negaverse dimension somewhere in the Polar Regions  
  
Flash Back: Some distant memory in Sailor Moon's mind.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask, I don't want to fight anymore. I can't do this." Sailor Moon said, weeping. "My Princess, You must fight! You must believe in yourself and fight!" Tuxedo Mask said, trying to give her hope. "I can't!" Sailor Moon said and dropped down onto the show.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you ok?" Tuxedo Mask said, running over to comfort her. "Yes Tuxedo Mask, I'm fine, I was just having a bad dream, that's all." Sailor Moon said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I thought you were in trouble when I heard you crying. I came running and saw that you were asleep." He said, his worry melting away. "I'm sorry if I've been a bother to you." Sailor Moon said, looking into his dark blue eyes, "Come on! We have to hurry! We're running out of time, we have to find the others."  
She said, rising to her feet. "We already have, Sailor Moon." Luna said, walking out of the shadows. "Luna! Is that you? Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, And Jupiter! My friends, you're here too!" Sailor Moon said, happiness welling up inside of her.  
  
"Yes, the others were captured too, but you didn't know it because Malachite put a block around all of you, so none of you knew you were in the same dimension." Luna told Sailor Moon, trying to get her to understand. "So you guys were all there with me, but I couldn't feel your presence because there was a shield around us?" She concluded, after thinking for a moment.  
  
"That's right Sailor Moon," Said Mercury "Queen Beryl knew that if we knew we found out that we were all together, we would be even stronger because we're out of our own dimension." "Stronger?" Sailor Moon questioned. "Yes, there's a power hovering over Earth that weakens our powers, but we can still defeat our enemies with them." Mercury said, typing away at her palm top. "Is that how Queen Serenity was able to defeat Beryl?" Sailor Moon asked, only to have her answer delayed.  
  
"You'll never be able to defeat me!" Queen Beryl said, coming up over the horizon. "QUEEN BERYL!" The scouts said in unison. "Hurry scouts, you must attack!" Luna ordered. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury said a blue fog filling the air, giving way to Sailor Mar's attack. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" A spiral of fire hit Queen Beryl but did not do anything. "Let's double team her, Ok Venus?" Sailor Jupiter said. "Right!" Sailor Venus answered. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" "VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!" Two bolts of electricity and light hit Queen Beryl, but as before did not harm her. "COSMIC MOON POWER!" Sailor Moon said, pink rays of light coming from the very same weapon her mother had used to defeat Queen Beryl so long ago.  
  
"Pitiful, you'll never defeat me! Try all you want, it'll never happen!" Queen Beryl said triumphantly. "That's what you think Beryl!" A flash of light as bright as the sun swept over the area, in the midst of it stood the young Princess Serenity ready for battle. "Princess Serenity! Ha! That's the best you can do? You're mother wasn't strong enough to even stay alive after she defeated me! How can you be so sure you will?" Beryl sneered "Beryl, You've attacked my friends for the last time, I won't stand for it anymore! Cosmic..." Right as she was about to release her power, she saw her friend Sailor Mercury being swept up in a cloud of black. In a flash of light, she was gone.  
  
"No! Sailor Mercury! No! You can't do this! You can't kill my Friends! I won't let you!" Serenity said, her anger growing every second. "Ha! Watch me! Do you surrender Moon Brat? Or do I have to let more people die?" Queen Beryl said, knowing that the Princess would rather die to save her friends than to see them killed. "Never! I won't let you kill my friends!" Princess Serenity said defiantly. "Princess Serenity, don't you see?" Sailor Mars said. She was beginning to understand what Beryl was doing. "See what Mars? What is there to see?" Princess Serenity asked. "Don't you see, you're supposed to fight Beryl alone, no one can defeat her but you." Sailor Mars said, backing away from the Princess to stand with the others.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, I don't want to fight anymore. I can't do this." Princess Serenity said, weeping. "My Princess, You must fight! You must believe in yourself and fight!" Tuxedo Mask said trying to give her hope. "I can't!" Princess Serenity said, falling down onto the snow. "It's up to you now. We have to go now, Remember, we're always here, find the courage Princess." Tuxedo Mask said, disappearing in the blink of an eye. "Wait! Don't go! I don't know what to do!" She said, crying harder "Look in your heart dear Princess, the answer will come to you. You will find the courage in your heart."  
  
And with that last answer, the rest of the scouts floated away, knowing that they would all meet again, in another time, and that they would have to face something more powerful than Beryl, something more evil.  
  
"This is it," Serenity said to herself, "It's up to me. Queen Serenity defeated Beryl in the Silver Millennium, now it's my turn to carry on the legacy, the legacy of the moon." "Are you going to fight or just stand there?" Queen Beryl said, challenging her. "You've hurt me more than once Beryl, first you killed my mother, now you've killed my friends, and my only one true love! I am Princess Serenity! Future heir to the throne of Queen Serenity! And in the Name of Love, Justice, Friendship, and my kingdom, I will punish you!" Princess Serenity shouted. "Oh, I'm scared now! I'm just shaking!" Beryl said, laughing. "You're finished Beryl, this is the last time the negaverse will walk to earth!"  
  
All of a sudden Princess Serenity started to glow and float higher into the air. She was using all of her pent up anger, frustration, love, and friendship to charge her power. It was the strongest she had ever been. "COSMIC...MOON...POWER!" Princess Serenity released her power, but it was not strong enough. "My friends, please help me! I can't defeat her alone, I need your help!" One by one, each Sailor Scout appeared around her, starting with Sailor Mercury, and placed their hands over hers, calling upon their powers to help Princess Serenity defeat Queen Beryl. "We're always here with you Princess Serenity. MERCURY POWER!" "MARS POWER!" "JUPITER POWER!" "VENUS POWER!" "COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE!" There were flashed of light as the five powers combined into one. Surrounding Queen Beryl in light and power. "No! This can't be!" Beryl said as she faded away into nothingness.  
  
The power defeated Beryl, the bonds of love, justice, and the strongest of all, friendship, defeated Beryl and killed her once and for all, but the most tragic event was the death of the Sailor Scouts and Princess Serenity, who would soon be reunited. Losing all memories of the battle, the Scouts went back to their normal identities, Ami studying all the time, always making the highest in all her classes. Serena tripping over everything, and dreaming about Andrew. Rei trying to take care of her grandfather, but worrying about twice as much. Lita cooking up a storm all the time. Mina always trying to help out, but never quite succeeding. Darien, being the jerk he is. The only ones not to lose their memories, however, were Luna and Artemis. They kept a close eye on the Scouts and were always on their guard in case one day they had to revive their memories, knowing for sure that one day, one dreadful day, it would come, and they would never be the same again.  
  
  



End file.
